


Revue Of The Crown

by Oiiikawas



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュースタァライト -Re LIVE- | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight -Re LIVE- (Video Game), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Partner Betrayal, Peppa Being a bitch xoxoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiiikawas/pseuds/Oiiikawas
Summary: They are not Manchester girls, so don't hate them. But, Peppa won't take Suzy to Maccies, instead Suzy will put their lives on the line in a Revue to determine who the true queen of Peppa is. Best friends in the womb, best friends out the womb to lovers to enemies to...? What will this Revue do?
Relationships: Peppa Pig/Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Revue Of The Crown

**DUNDUNDUNDUN DUNDUNDUN**

I'm Peppa Pig  
(oink)  
  
This is my little brother George  
(oink oink)  
  
This is Mommy Pig  
(Oink)  
  
And this is Daddy Pig  
(OINK~!!!)  
  
(laughter)  
  
Peppa Pig (oink)

.

.

.

Peppa was playing on the school playground with all her friends. However, she noticed that one friend was missing. Her best friend Suzy Sheep.

Peppa began to question where her best friend was, but before she could voice her concern to her friends with a simple "oh", the school bell chimed.

Peppa could only hear that call. 

She knew.

She knew where Suzy was...

The lights went black and the sound of clicking metal rolling across the tracks above could be heard. Suddenly the red curtains fluttered back, a piercing spotlight centered itself onto the pig.

She stood in a pose, like a statue of a mighty greek god. The sewing machine roared in approval at its new porky project standing there, awaiting the transformation of the stars. Suddenly, brushes of dazzling make-up powered across her face with a swoop. Her bare arms, chest and legs being wrapped in deep red fabrics. They formed various striking royal clothing articles.

A true red knight ready to fight was born!

The curtain drapes covering her ripped apart as she changed her position to standing up straight. Her eyes still closed as she waited for the final piece to complete her grand appearance. 

The gentle weight on her shoulder finally arrived. Those piercing black eyes shot up, staring at the entrance to the place where she knew her best friend would be eagerly waiting behind.

But, this _friendship_ of theirs must be left outside of this place...

"Revue Of The Crown." The giraffe bellowed.

The stage lighting up as the two participants where shown to the audience for the first time.

"Staring the cast of Peppa Pig,"

Peppa stared at the girl infront of her, but she didn't look back.

"And Suzy Sheep."

There was a long pause.

Then it came.

"You shall beginning."

The music started, the single piano playing a simple tune as the two stalked each other around in a circle. They knew each other well, for sixteen years of Peppa episodes full of countless betrayals.

But, this?

They both knew in this circumstance that this would be their last.

Suzy made the first move, "You stole the crown from me now, I must steal it back, Baaaaa" she sung in a low vibrating voice, "You are not worthy enough to lead the pack Baaaa~"

Suddenly, the sheep's mouth formed an 'o' shape and the pig knew what was coming yet had no idea how to defend herself from this dirty attack.

Suzy blew.

Her whistle sending Peppa flying across the stage. The beautiful sound mixing in with the violins. Peppa gasped in pain, her flower-sword flying out of her hand and across the stage. 

Suzy laughed out then smirked as she stalked forward, pointing her syringe shaped lance at the fallen piglet.

"You're bossy. You're loud. You act more like a cow baaa~", Suzy stood on Peppa's left stick hand, crushing her three fingers with her black line foot, "when your original album dropped, the K-pop stans had to save you from being a flop. Baaaaaa!"

"But, Suzy!" Peppa shouted out. Stunning the sheep.

She stumbled back in shock as Peppa moved her crushed hands. Those words should've knocked her down for good.

Suzy tried to whistle again, but Peppa sung back with raw emotion laced in her voice. She could no longer hesitate, she had to leave their friendship behind to entertain the watching audience.

"You're nothing without me! SNOREEEEEEEEE!!!" She oinked, "You're just a side character and that's all you will ever be~."

Peppa got up and strode towards her fallen flower-sword that was glowing red with each word she spoke. She picked it up and pointed it at the mute sheep.

"You want to become a nurse, why not a doctor? Your fate is already aligned in the shadows I see." Peppa mimicked the smirk Suzy gave her moments ago as she approached the sheep dressed in royal white and gold.

"I shall jump in your tears like muddy muddles."

"And I shall play doctor with your teddy which I've stolen from you as victory rewards."

The two launched themselves forward, the stage changing and contorting as their weapons clashed. The school backdrop which was once such a nice sunny day was new on fire, with the brown shadow of muddy puddles scattering across the stage with each swing Peppa took at Suzy.

Suzy's feet were unsteady. The overwhelming power of Peppa and the stage that altered to suit the pink was becoming too much. Then, a wave of mud fell from the sky, covering the two girls from head to toe in brown splats. Even though the stage around them currently favoured the pig, Suzy couldn't let that deter her. This time she will finally win, she will finally take hold of her own canon fate and push Peppa into her shadow.

"You're not a good role model for children Peppa!" Suzy shouted out as she suddenly changed the direction of her next jab. It was risky, but as she felt the force of Peppa's brilliance crush her, Peppa felt the tip of Suzy's syringe joust graze her jacket.

Peppa jumped away. 

That was a close one, but she shouldn't let that mistake faze her just like the lies pouring out from her former best friend's mouth.

"You fat shame your daddy! Baaaa!" 

"At least I have a daddy. SNOOOOOOOOOOOORE!!!!"

Suzy's eyes narrowed out into the ultimate bitch-stare. This was it. This was the hatred Peppa needed from her words to finally unlock her true power...

Her sword glowed a deep red, the same red that matches Daddy Pig's car, her favourite only dress that she has warn for sixteen years straight and the same red of the hatred in Suzy's black dot eyes.

Suzy screamed charging forward with all her might.

This will be the final blow! 

Peppa screamed back.

"Peppaaaaaaa!!!" Suzy's syringe lance glowed pink.

"Suuuuuuzzzzzy!!!" Peppa's flower sword finally bloomed to its fullest potential.

"Bing!"

"Bong!"

"Boo!"

Pink clashes with red in a passive explosion. As the music suddenly stopped.

Silence filled the air for several long moments until...

The sound of a cloak could be heard falling softly to the ground, followed by a hollow thud of the defeated.

"This is Peppa Pig! SNNNNOOOOOOOORREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the small pink oinked out as she stabbed her flower-sword into position zero.

The 'Revue of The Crown' results the winner: Peppa Pig.

Peppa let out a laugh as she stuck out her tongue at the fallen sheep and blew the biggest mouth fart at her. Embarrassing the sheep even more.

"I'm the queen of castle and you're still the dirty ra-"

_Click._

_Thud._

The sound of an arrow being sprung interrupted Peppa's celebration. Hitting the piglet in the head, a fatal blow.

"Suzy..." Peppa mumbled out with her final words.

"Yes Peppa..." Suzy coughed out, slowly losing consciousness too.

"I'm sorry... will you be my best friend again?"

"Yes Peppa."

Peppa gave Suzy her stick hand with three fingers to hold and her best friend held onto them tightly with her own.

And then they both died on the stage. Together. Like true best friends in this tragedy.  
.  
.  
.  
"I guess we are having pork and lamb for dinner~" Nana clapped her hands together with excitement as Junna sighed.

"That sounds really delicious Daiba-san." Maya replied.

"Oh, Maya-chan? You were also watching the performance?" Nana jumped surprised by Maya's sudden input.

"I was just taking notes to improve my performance. Don't mind me."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh shit Junna killed Peppa and Crete was inspired by this. Wig. So canon.


End file.
